The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In modern enterprise systems, time is critical. If a service provided by the enterprise system is down, then many other parts of the system, including users, suffer negative consequences as a result. For example, if a printer that provides printing services for an entire floor of employees fails, then any pending requests for the printer's services must wait. It is important that problems (or potential problems) with devices are reported immediately to the appropriate person(s) in order to mitigate the extent of the adverse consequences.
However, current mechanisms for reporting problem devices tend to require manual intervention. For example, if a printer runs out of ink, then a user that detects the problem must report the problem to the appropriate person(s), who may be unknown to the user.
Additionally, when an IT person finally arrives to fix the problem, the device (e.g., the printer) is many times already taken offline, which causes potentially important debug and diagnostic information to go missing.
Furthermore, the steps required to set up event notifications and discover important events require several manual steps.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to efficiently and automatically report events of interest to the appropriate individuals.